


City lights and explosive nights.

by TheCuriousCat



Series: Army of one, the protection clause. [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A war zone is no place to sit for a chat with your kids, Adrien Agreste is going to get what he wants, Adrien Agreste wants Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bruce Wayne wants to know the name of the god he offended, Chaos, Creepy Ra's al Ghul, Dad Bruce Wayne, Do not mess with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/F, F/M, He doesn't care how many people die before hand, Jason Todd in Love, Jason Todd really wants people to stop claiming to be married to his girlfriend, Joker thinks that he's married to Marinette Dupain-Cheng, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Savage, Mob Boss Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Mom Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ra's decides that he's going to marry Marinette Dupain-Cheng first, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Trouble co-parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousCat/pseuds/TheCuriousCat
Summary: This is your typical sequel.Marinette starts dating one of the bats, moves to the city, makes a bunch of friends and continues to bump into Gotham's villains while she works with Batman... Except while she tries to make it work with Jason several others are trying to force her to marry them, her move to the city was actually her being kidnapped from her cell in one Arkhum Asylum and locked in the new, city wide one. Her new friends used to be her prison guards but now insist on calling her 'Boss', The villains are more family than her blood and the only thing that she does that helps Batman is get her (Guards? Friends? Underlings?) people to protect the medical staff that are forced to enter the city.She didn't sign up for this...
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Army of one, the protection clause. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023211
Comments: 112
Kudos: 321





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to stop pretending that I have will power, I'm just going post all of my Ideas and update them when I can.

[Suits One.](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/357543657924135232/)

[Suits Two.](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/357543657924135314/)

1\. Coq - Orikko - Rooster Kwami - **constant awareness of one's surroundings**

2\. Truie - Daizzi - Pig Kwami - **ghost boar stampedes**

3\. Chienne - Barkk - Dog Kwami - **able to find anything and anyone**

4\. Vache - Stompp - Ox Kwami - **strength boost**

5\. Serpent - Sass - Snake Kwami - **second chance**

6\. Souris - Mullo - Rat Kwami - **can split herself into multiple smaller versions**

7\. Tigresse - Roarr - Tiger Kwami - **invisible when still**

8\. Chèvre - Ziggy - Goat Kwami - **can phase through objects**

9\. Guenon - Xuppu - Monkey Kwami - **chaos**

10\. Lapine - Fluff - Rabbit Kwami - **time travel**

11\. Dragonne - Longg - Dragon Kwami - **elements**

12\. Jument - Kaalki - Horse Kwami - **portals**

13\. Renarde - Trixx - Fox Kwami - **illusions**

14\. Abeille - Pollen - Bee Kwami - **Paralysis**

15\. Paonne - Duusuu - Peacock Kwami - **senti-monsters**

16\. Coccinelle - Tikki - Ladybug Kwami - **lucky charm**

17\. Papillon - Nooroo - Butterfly Kwami - **champions**

18\. Chatte - Plagg - Black Cat Kwami - **destruction**

19\. Tortue - Wayzz - Turtle Kwami - **shields**


	2. The church

Chienne is annoyed about all of this and when she doesn't have people immediately relying on her to survive she's going to figure out a way to beat the shit out of Doctor Strange. Now though, she's trying to lead a bunch of guards in uniform through a city filled with criminals. (She's not joking, apparently the city WAS the new prison) 

Another explosion goes off to the left making her guard friends tense. " _Don't worry, we're almost there._ " She whispers.

" _Not that I don't trust you or anything but where exactly is 'there'?_ " Janelle Pål asks as she clutches the kitchen knife she had found in the apartment.

" _No idea but I'll know it when I see it. I'm hunting for somewhere safe, finding what I'm looking for is my current power._ "

" _Right, okay. Trust the magical girl in her magical glory. Got it._ " Janelle whispers to herself.

They keep up their sneaky walking for another five minutes before she sees it. " _There! That's it!_ " She whisper yells as she points to the large church across the street, her guard friends straiten up ready for a fight but... the whole place is empty. They all triple check then they start boarding everything up. There are to many windows not to. All bat like entrances are also sealed, if Batman wants to talk to her he's going to use her fucking front door. At the end of the day they all pratingly pass out.

She wakes the next morning to Stompp poking her cheek. They smile brightly at her when she looks up. "You have disciples! Well done! Now we can use magic faster!"

"Um... what?" Stompp pats her head like she's a child.

"Now that you have people who follow you, you can give them snippets of your power so that they can use your ability once a day. This will drain your magic faster!"

"Oh.... um, okay... how?"

Stompp gives her a bright smile. "Transform and you'll know."

Well that was vague, Marinette sighs then transforms.... so _**knowing**_ was a bit of a stretch. As Vache she now gets tiny little tugs in various directions. It's actually quite annoying so she gathers everyone and gives them an edited version of the talk she just got.(These are her friends, there is no way she's calling them disciples).

"...So what you're sayin' is that we get to be able to do some of the cool magical girl shit you do?" Asks Kobe Despoina as he leans on one of the church walls.

"That is the short version yes." She says.

"Oh cool. So what one do I get boss?" He asks as he pushes off of the wall, everyone else looks exited by the news of being able to use magic.

"I have no idea, right now I can feel the tugs to all of you so I know that you're going to get some type of power but the only clear ones are connected to the Ox." She answers with a sigh.

"It makes sense." Aaron Cash adds from where he sits on one of the church benches. "You may be connected to all of them but your current strongest connection is the Ox." The others nod in agreement.

"So, who gets the strength boost?" Asks Janelle, in response to her question seven blue badges appear. They all sit straiter.

"I'll call your names and you can come and get your Badges."

* * *

 **The Tanks (Team Ox)**  
Team leader:  
Alesya Varvara, Feminine, Russian, 47 years old, 4 ft 5 in.  
Team:  
Jerrard Floyd, Masculine, American, 32 years old, 6 ft 5 in.  
Kennith Ryley, Masculine, American, 27 years old, 6 ft.  
Betsy Lyric, Feminine, American, 37 years old, 5 ft 11 in.  
Georgiana Deo, Feminine, British, 41 years old, 5 ft 2 in.  
Chet Alfhild, Masculine, American, 20 years old, 6 ft 6 in.  
Axl Wystan, Masculine, American, 64 years old, 5 ft 8 in.


	3. Saying hi to dad

Her new Oxs (Or Tanks as they had elected to call themselves) first move after mobilizing under the tiny but terrifying Alesya is to slam their great hammers onto the ground then go out scavenging, she lets them go with a promise to be safe the helps everyone else shift furniture around. They return slightly bloody but with smug smiles and creates of weapons.

The rest of the first week goes like this as her guard friends slowly team up. Now, next to her Tanks she has The watchers (Her snakes), The Scouts (Her mice), The Sentries (Her Tigers), The Ghosts (Her goats), and The anarchists (Her monkeys). She can practically feel the excitement in the air for those who haven't gotten picked yet as well as the happiness of those who have. Being Guenon brings this whole situation into a more amusing light because she realizes that Strange was so scared of her that he **freed her!** She's out in the real world with nothing but her trust in Batman's word keeping her here. It makes her want to go out and have some **_fun_**.

Her Anarchists join her as she swings and pole vaults over Arkhum city, it's how she finds out that her new father Two-Face has taken up residence in the court house a few building away. She hangs upside down on a lamppost on the other side of the street until the goons catch sight of her. 

"Could one of you get Two-Face for me?" She calls as she gives the goons now holding guns towards her. "Tell him his daughter wants to say hi!" Several of them jump at the familiarity but one of them does as she asks, her Anarchists stay silent behind her Janelle is casually juggling a chaos banana. It takes five minutes for Two-Face to shove open the door and walk down the steps.

"My darling daughter! Look at you, not injured at all. We were going to go on a slaughtering spree if a single hair was out of place. You seem to have a few guards bugging you. Shall I take care of them?" She smiles and drops to the floor so he can hug her, much to the shock and horror of his goons.

"They aren't bugging me at all, in fact they are under my protection. See the badges?" Janelle steps forwards so she can point it out. "Anyone with animal badges like this are mine. Also, they aren't guards anymore. You know, we assume them waking up in the middle of Arkhum city after it was turned into a giant prison equals the words 'You're Fired'." She doesn't need to be Paonne or Papillon to tell that he's radiating proud father vibes.

"They grow up so fast. It's like it was yesterday when she was tossing the fucking Joker onto some random mountain. Come, let's talk inside. Where have you set yourself up? So we know where to avoid a gang war!" He quickly pulls her past his goons and up the courthouse steps.

"We're in the church a few buildings that way. Have you seen anyone else?"

* * *

  
 **The Tanks (Team Ox)**  
Team leader:  
Alesya Varvara, Feminine, Russian, 47 years old, 4 ft 5 in.  
Team:  
Jerrard Floyd, Masculine, American, 32 years old, 6 ft 5 in.  
Kennith Ryley, Masculine, American, 27 years old, 6 ft.  
Betsy Lyric, Feminine, American, 37 years old, 5 ft 11 in.  
Georgiana Deo, Feminine, British, 41 years old, 5 ft 2 in.  
Chet Alfhild, Masculine, American, 20 years old, 6 ft 6 in.  
Axl Wystan, Masculine, American, 64 years old, 5 ft 8 in.

  
 **The Watchers (Team Snake)**  
Team leader:  
Alberta Juliana, Feminine, American, 39 years old, 5 ft 2 in.  
Team:  
Wynne Henrik, Masculine, British, 71 years old, 6 ft 1 in.  
Maryann Saga, Feminine, American, 37 years old, 4 ft 11 in.  
Jaxx Clover, Masculine, American, 48 years old, 5 ft 9 in.

  
 **The Scouts (Team Mouse)**  
Team leader:  
Wilford Marla, Masculine, British, 28 years old, 5 ft 5 in.  
Team:  
Ruby Ben, Feminine, American, 18 years old, 5 ft 2 in.  
Twila Claire, Feminine, American, 23 years old, 5 ft 9 in.

  
 **The Sentries (Team Tiger)**  
Team leader:   
Kobe Despoina, Masculine, Spanish, 36 years old, 6 ft 1 in.  
Team:  
Simonette Jayden, Feminine, American, 24 years old, 5 ft 6 in.  
Tiara Tony, Feminine, American, 50 years old, 5 ft 7 in.  
Flynn Tony, Feminine, American, 50 Years old, 5 ft 7 in.  
Alani Fereydoun, Feminine, American, 21 years old, 5 ft.  
Sunshine Julyan, Feminine, American, 18 years old, 5 ft 2 in.

  
 **The Ghosts (Team Goat)**  
Team leader:  
Wilbur Lynna, Masculine, American, 29 years old, 5 ft 5 in.  
Team:  
Sherrie Adelyn, Feminine, American, 47 years old, 5 ft 9 in.  
Kingston Cletis, Masculine, British, 48 years old, 6 ft 1 in.  
Henderson Coriander, Masculine, British, 46 years old, 5 ft 5 in.  
Casey Cyprian, Masculine, American, 55 years old, 5 ft 9 in.

  
 **The Anarchists (Team Monkey)**  
Team leader:  
Janelle Pål, Feminine, Norwegian, 26 years old, 5 ft 4 in.  
Team:  
Shevon Stefani, Feminine, British, 19 years old, 5 ft.  
Fulk Brynne, Masculine, American, 20 years old, 5 ft 2 in.  
Jamison Phebe, Masculine, American, 25 years old, 5 ft 10 in.  
Zachariah Cynthia, Masculine, British, 21 years old, 5 ft 7 in.  
Matty Eddie, Masculine, American, 28 years old, 5 ft 10 in.


End file.
